Vacaciones
by Grimya
Summary: Que pasaria si hay un chico en la vida de Akane que Ranma no conoce. Y si Akane se fuera a trabajar el verano con este chico....Bueno se que es un pesimo Summary pero entren y lean y denle una oportunidad a mi primer fic.
1. Un chico nuevo

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero tener reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas para asi poder mejorarlo, espero que os guste.

Como no estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Rumiko.

"..." Cuando hablan.

...´ Cuando piensan.

_En cursiva_. Flashback

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acababan de terminar las clases y Ranma salió tranquilamente cuando vio a Akane, la fue a llamar pero justo en ese momento ella giraba la cabeza y saludaba alegremente a alguien. Ranma en un principio no pudo ver con quien estaba hablando Akane sólo cuando sus dos amigas se acercaron puedo ver por fin con quien hablaba, era un chico y además él no le conocía ¿quién era ese chico? Y ¿por qué estaba hablando con Akane, además quién era él para tratarla con esas confianzas ´. La sangre le hirvió a Ranma cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico rozó el brazo de Akane y ella sin ninguna resistencia comenzó a irse con él. No pensaba tolerar eso, así que comenzó a correr y la llamó.

- "Akane".

- " Hola Ranma".

- " Bueno que nos vamos juntos a casa". La preguntó sin ni siquiera mirar a aquel chico, le iba a demostrar que era él el prometido de Akane y estaba seguro de que ella se iría con él.

- "Vaya lo siento Ranma, pero es que he quedado y no voy a ir tampoco a cenar, papa ya lo sabe".

La cara de Ranma palideció de repente y vio como Akane se iba con aquel chico. Estúpida Akane qué se había creído al irse con ese tipo ´ pensó Ranma con orgullo, pero con un poco de celos sin apenas reflejarlos en su cara.

Volviendo a casa por una calle comercial Ranma oyó la risa alegre de Akane y enseguida se escondió antes de que la pareja formada por Akane y el chico pasara justo por donde el había estado antes de esconderse.

- "Es verdad" decía Akane "recuerdo cuando te caíste al charco, fue muy divertido" y soltó una gran risa.

Ranma apenas podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que Akane se reía así, apenas lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Esto le lleno de rabia¿por qué ella no era así con él?´ sus pensamientos se cortaron al oír decir al chico:

- "Venga anda¿vendrás?"

- "No se, no lo tengo claro además Ranma…"

- "Bueno no te preocupes (le interrumpió el chico), si pudiste venir la última vez, vendrás ahora aunque sea más tiempo"

La última vez´ pensó Ranma que había querido decir con eso, pero aún así reemprendió su camino a casa intentando descifrar de que hablaban, cuando acudió a su mente aquel recuerdo.

_El último fin de semana Akane se había ido con sus amigas a pasarlo a una casa en las montañas con sus amigas. Le había pedido permiso a su padre y esos días lo había pasado fuera. Él nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese tiempo en ello, pero si que es verdad que Akane no lo había llamado ni una sola vez para hablar con él, sólo llamó para decir que había llegado bien. Después de su vuelta había recibido varias llamadas de teléfono a las que siempre intentaba contestar ella._

Oh no, A Akanele gusta otro´ ese pensamiento le dolió en el alma, Akane no es así, me lo habría dicho´ o eso es lo que él quería pensar, pero enseguida otro pensamiento acudió muy rápido a él ¿ cómo puedo pensar que ella me podría hacer algo así, con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y nada ha conseguido separarnos ´.

Cuando Akane llegó a casa se encontró a Ranma solo y esperándola.

-"¿Dónde están todos?"

-"Se fueron a cenar fuera"

-"¡Vale!" ya se empezaba a marchar cuando se dio cuenta que Ranma seguía mirándola "¿Has cenado ya?"

-"No y ¿tu?" que pregunta más tonta se dijo pues claro que había cenado se lo dijo al salir de clase.

-"No me digas que te has olvidado de que cenaba fuera y me estabas esperando"

-"¿quién era ese?" pregunto Ranma cortante.

-"Es un amigo se llama Aki"

-"Y ¿por qué no me lo has presentado?"

-"Se me ha pasado Ranma, la próxima vez te lo presentare"dijo Akane tranquilamente, aunque sin comprender.

Cuando se disponia a entrar en su habitación, Ranma la paró y le dijo:

-"¿Qué relación tienes con él?"

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Akane muy sorprendida por la pregunta "es mi amigo y nada más"

-"Si claro pues con la familiaridad con la que te trata yo no diría eso"

-"que pasa que tu puedes tener AMIGAS Y YO NO"

Cuando Ranma iba a contestar sonó justamente el teléfono.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, se que es un poco corto pero bueno, la continuacion no se cuando llegara tambien dependera de si os gusta o no os gusta.**


	2. La oferta

Bueno segundo capi espero no haberos hecho esperar, y que os guste mucho. Nos vemos.

**Esta capi lo dedico a Carol y a Lorena house chan**

Akane descolgó el teléfono y la voz del otro lado dijo:

"Hola Akane, me preguntaba si habías terminado ya los deberes de mañana"

"No Yukino, aún no, me iba a poner ahora mismito"

"Bueno entonces déjalo, por cierto ¿qué quería Aki?"

"Es que…" Akane no sabia que contestar, ya que Ranma seguía con todo lujo de detalles la conversación que ambas mantenían.

"Que pasa –respondió rápido Yukino- no puedes hablar?"

"Eso es Yukino, si quieres mañana lo hablamos más tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si vale Akane"

"Bueno pos ya nos vemos".

Y colgó así el teléfono.

Ranma que se disponía a volver a preguntar por el chico, fue interrumpido por Akane rápidamente para poder evitar el tema.

"Oyes, ¿has hecho ya los deberes?"

"No, todavía no"

"¿Quieres que los hagamos juntos, así será más fácil"

"Vale"

"Pues entonces vayamos a la habitación, para poder coger los libros que necesitamos"

Terminaron de hacer los deberes no muy tarde, puesto que al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar para ir a la escuela, si no querían llegar tarde y que les castigaran en el pasillo.

Al día siguiente se les veía ir a la escuela como siempre corriendo como locos para no llegar tarde.

A Ranma se le había olvidado el incidente relacionado con Aki, y Akane prefería no mencionárselo mucho ya que él no lo volvió a nombrar. Pero lo que ahora más le preocupaba a Akane era su padre y como se lo iba a contar, pero a la vez también la reacción de Ranma cuando si su padre le daba el visto bueno se enterase del asunto, pero eso ya era distinto ya se le ocurriría algo para solucionar la reacción de Ranma, lo importante e imprescindible era conseguir que su padre dijera que sí.

De camino a casa Akane se imaginaba la situación y más o menos, mejor dicho menos tenia pensado ya como decírselo, pero eso si se lo diría a solas, para poder hablar con más tranquilidad y sin Ranma de por medio. A él prefería decírselo ella y con más calma.

Por lo que Akane al llegar a casa se quito sus zapatos dejo su cartera en la habitación y llamo a su padre ya que tenía que hablar con él. Soun no tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer, entonces Akane se dispuso a contarle todo:

"Papa tengo que pedirte una cosa"

"Dime hija, ¿qué quieres que sea tan importante?"

"Bueno papa, ya sabes que terminamos las clases en una semana y quería saber si me dejarías ir con mis amigas a al montaña de vacaciones"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" -Las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar a los ojos de su padre-

"Pues…es que no lo sabemos, nos han ofrecido un trabajo en un parador en la montaña y pensamos en quedarnos allí el mayor tiempo posible"

"Mi Akane ¿por qué te quieres ir?" Soun Tendo ya no tenía ojos sino cascadas por las que sus lágrimas fluían sin cesar.

"Padre podéis venir a verme tu, Kasumi, Nabiki, el tío Genma y Ranma, todos si queréis, además es un sitio muy bonito y también tranquilo".

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a su padre y después de una larga charla sobre como era el lugar y quienes se irían, accedió, pero en su mente estaba la ilusión de que Ranma fuera con ella.

Dejaron por fin de hablar y cuando salía se tropezó con Ranma que había estado escuchando la conversación ((será cotilla el chico)). Esto Akane no se lo esperaba pero no dejo de mirarle a los ojos hasta que Ranma por fin hablo.

"Tan mal te encuentras cuando estas con nosotros" (Realmente Ranma quería saber si en realidad se iba por él o cuál era la verdadera razón de su marcha).

"No es que…, quiero ir a trabajar, y así ahorrar dinero", y se quedo pensativa "si quieres puedo preguntarle a Aki si pudiera encontrar un trabajo para ti, así podrías ahorrar y viajar a China, ¿no crees?"

Ranma se quedo de piedra, estaba convencido de que ella se quería alejar de él, y el comportamiento del otro día sabía que no había hecho mucho para mejorar la situación, además no quería para nada dejar solos a Akane y Aki, si se fiaba de Akane, en más de una situación le había demostrado que estarían juntos, pero no se podía fiar de Aki, en ningún caso, en realidad no se fiaba de ningún chico que se acercase a Akane, no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Y lo que más ilusión le hizo a Ranma aunque este nunca lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta fue que Akane le ofreció ir con ella a trabajar, pero aun no comprendía como si se iban de vacaciones iban a ir a trabajar.

"Ranma, Ranma, RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿en que mundo vives?"

"Es que me quede pensando en eso, y si vamos de vacaciones como es que también vamos a trabajar"

"Mira nosotros trabajaríamos en el parador, y tendríamos la estancia pagada y los fines de semana no trabajaríamos ya que vendría el personal del fin de semana, así que son como unas vacaciones ya que no te quedas en casa, pero además trabajas y ganas dinero y no te tienes que preocupar por las dietas y el alojamiento, pero dime si al final te vienes o no, porque debería llamar mañana a Aki para avisarle"

"No se, aun no lo he decidido"

"Bueno piénsalo esta noche y avísame mañana en cuanto lo sepas vale, si es un si debemos llamar a Aki en cuanto nos sea posible"

"Vale yo te lo digo, hasta mañana Akane"

"Hasta mañana Ranma y que duermas bien"

Esa misma noche se encontraban los dos cada uno en su habitación sin poder dormir, aunque el motivo era el mismo, las vacaciones, las razones que no les dejaban dormir eran totalmente diferentes. Por un lado Ranma que aunque le había hecho muchísima ilusión que Akane le dijera de ir con el, ahora sólo pensaba en como se iría a China en cuanto pudiera para ser un chico normal´, así pensando en China decidió ir a trabajar con Akane y ese tal Aki. Mientras al mismo tiempo Akane estaba en su habitación pensando en que pasaría si iban juntos de vacaciones, en lo bien que se lo pasarían y en la cosas que harían estando allí, cuando de repente oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

Al no poder dormir Ranma se levanto a por un vaso de leche calentita ((que asco, no me gusta para nada, pero la gente lo suele tomar para dormir)), y cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras vio por la rendija de la puerta de Akane que había luz en su interior, pensó en lo que le dijo Akane, entonces llamo a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

"Adelante" dijo en un susurro apenas audible Akane.

"Siento molestarte a estas horas Akane, pero es que lo he pensado y…"

"Y…"

"Pues que si que voy si no te importa"

"Hombre si te lo pedí era porque no me importaba que vinieras, además me hace ilusión". Esto hizo que Ranma se sonrojara y para que ella no se diera cuenta se dio la vuelta y le contesto.

"Pues entonces tendrás que llamar a tu (lo dijo con un tono despectivo) amiguito para decírselo"

"Eso haré, Ranma buenas noche"

"Buenas noches Akane"

Salió de la habitación sin apenas hacer ruido y esta vez sí bajo a la cocina a por su ansiado vaso de leche para poder dormir, pero como ya había hablado con Akane apenas le hacia falta, al volver a la habitación de camino vio que la luz de Akane ya se había apagado y con ello estaría ya intentando dormir.

Las semanas pasaban muy rápido y aunque todas las cosas estaban preparadas y sólo quedaban los últimos exámenes, para poder decir que había terminado el curso, la idea de irse tanto tiempo lejos de su familia y se sus amigos, a los que por supuesto no habían avisado de que se marchaban para así no tener problemas, les hacía estar más nerviosos con cada día que pasaba.

Aki le había conseguido un puesto a Ranma casi sin problemas, ya que faltaba muy poco para que se incorporaran y por suerte un chico que ayudaba en la cocina había caído enfermo y parecía que esa enfermedad era larga. Aki aprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar sobre Ranma, consiguiendo al final su propósito.

Y mientras esto sucedía los días pasaban y Ranma cada vez estaba más nervioso por todo, y comenzaba a poner también nerviosa a Akane con todas sus preguntas sobre esto y lo otro:

"Pero, explícamelo otra vez Akane que no me entero"

"Jolines Ranma, mira el parador lo conocimos un fin de semana que nos fuimos a la montaña. Allí conocimos a Aki que es animador en el centro. Esto lo comprendes ¿verdad?"

"Sííííííí, no hace falta que te pongas así conmigo"

"Aki trabaja en el hotel los fines de semana, pero cuando llegan las vacaciones trabaja también, pero claro durante ese periodo igual que nosotros librará los fines de semana. Es por él por lo que hemos conseguido el puesto, pero siento mucho que no trabajes con nosotros, vamos digo en nuestro mismo puesto". Ranma por fin comprendía algo, y Akane le miro con cara rara para saber si podía continuar, pero Ranma la interrumpió.

"Y claro como ya dijiste, ellos nos pagan la estancia y también las comidas.

"Si exacto veo que te vas acordando"

"Bueno no te entretengo más que tenemos que seguir estudiando"

Él quería quedarse un rato más para estar con Akane y también aprovechar para preguntarle sus dudas, así que antes de marcharse dudó y Akane que le vio indeciso, le dijo que si quería algo y bueno al final Ranma se quedo estudiando con Akane en la habitación.

Los exámenes habían terminado y se disponían a marcharse.

Se despidieron de toda la familia sabiendo que no tardarían en ir a verles, cogieron sus maletas y se encaminaron hacia la estación de tren.

Como el camino era largo se pusieron a hablar de tonterías propias de conversación de ascensor, como era el tiempo y el resto de cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron a la estación y vieron a Aki con cara de preocupación. Rapido se acercaron a él para ver que ocurria.

"Tienes mala cara, a que si Ranma, ¿te pasa algo Aki?"

"Si es que ha habido un problema"

Akane y Ranma interrogaron a Aki con la mirada para ver si podían saber que ocurría, pero no obtuvieron resultado, entonces sólo esperaron a que Aki comenzara.

"Bueno es que…"

Espero que no os parezca corto y que tengáis paciencia para esperar el próximo capitulo.


End file.
